vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bacteria (Plague Inc.)
Summary Bacteria is the most basic form of plague within the video game, Plague Inc. As the game progresses, the disease rapidly mutates to become more infectious or lethal, eventually bringing humanity to extinction. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-C Name: PAX-12, Bacteria Origin: Plague Inc. Gender: None Age: Unknown, likely lives as long as bacteria in real life Classification: Plague, Bacteria Powers and Abilities: Small Size (Type 3), Duplication, Status Effect Inducement (Can cause paralysis, seizures, and a number of other debilitating symptoms), Regeneration Negation and Immune Suppression (Can cause Haemophilia, preventing the clotting of blood and can shut down immune responses), Disease Manipulation (Can cause fevers, tumors, lesions, the breakdown of tissues, necrosis, total organ failure, among various other symptoms), Mind Manipulation (Causes behavior abnormalitites that lead to insanity through damage to the brain), Sleep Manipulation (Can cause those infected with it to lapse into a coma or become unable to sleep), Reactive Evolution (Can develop mutations as well as shuffle its own DNA to slow attempts to cure it), Resistance to high and low temperatures (Able to survive and spread in both Arctic environments such as Greenland and Arid environments such as Saudi Arabia without much issue) and Antibiotics (Up to Class 4) Attack Potency: Below Average Human level (Isn't much larger than a regular bacterium), many of its abilities ignore conventional durability Speed: Below Average Human, however it can spread across the planet in a matter of months due to travelling with winds, blood, insects, animals, and water currents. Lifting Strength: Below Average Human Striking Strength: Below Average Class Durability: Below Average Human level, size makes it hard to kill or directly attack Stamina: Limited only to ample hosts and its ability to duplicate Range: Micrometers individually, collectively the disease can spread worldwide in a matter of months. Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Mindless individually (Are microbial lifeforms without a nervous system), Above Average Collectively (The disease can adapt in contemplation of actions the world might take against it, and act with caution to its severity and lethality) Weaknesses: Can be cured, many of its abilities can take months or years to develop even under optimal conditions. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Symptoms: *'Nausea:' Irritated stomach lining leads to discomfort. Slight chance of infection when kissing. *'Coughing:' Chance of infection by spreading pathogen into surroundings, especially in high density, urban areas. *'Rash:' The skin becomes blistered and painful, slightly increasing infectivity. *'Insomnia:' Inability to sleep makes people irritable and less productive. *'Cysts:' Painful lumps containing pockets of the pathogen. Slight chance of bursting which can spread disease. *'Anaemia:' Decrease in red blood cells or haemoglobin in the blood can lead to hypoxia in the organs. *'Vomiting:' The expulsion of infected material through projectile vomiting increases the risk of infection. *'Pneumonia:' Serious fluid build and discharge from the lungs. People in cold climates especially vulnerable. *'Sneezing:' Fluid discharge through sneezing greatly increases infection rates. *'Sweating:' The loss of fluid through sweating also increases infection rates due to poor hygiene. More dangerous in cold countries. *'Paranoia:' Irrational delusions and mental symptoms. Victims distrust of others makes them unlikely to seek treatment or cooperate with others. *'Hyper sensitivity:' Increases likelihood of allergic reactions which can distract the immune system. Rich regions particularly vulnerable. *'Abscesses:' Pockets of infected flesh are painful and act as breeding grounds for the pathogen, increasing infection rates when burst. *'Haemophilia:' Immune system produces inhibitors that destroy factor VIII, preventing blood clotting. Infectivity increased. *'Pulmonary Oedema:' Potentially fatal heart abnormality causes breakdown of respiratory system, releasing pathogen into the air. *'Fever:' Increase in temperature, contagiousness and severe dehydration, which can be fatal. *'Inflammation:' Inflammation obstructs bodily processes. Swelling can obstruct breathing and be fatal. *'Tumours:' Pathogen disrupts cell growth pathways, causing uncontrolled, eventually fatal tumour growth. *'Diarrhoea:' Pathogen active in digestive tract, causing infection through faeces and potentially lethal dehydration. Poor countries v. vulnerable. *'Pulmonary Fibrosis:' Scarring of the lungs causes shortness of breath and extreme coughing. Can be fatal when combined with intense exercise. *'Immune Suppression:' Pathogens attach to lymphocytes, suppressing immune system and allowing significantly greater freedom of mutation.Can be fatal. *'Skin Lesions:' Breakdown in the epidermis causes large open wounds which significantly increase infectivity. *'Seizures:' Random blackouts and fits reduce the patient's ability to function independently. Can be fatal. *'Paralysis:' Pathogen destroys motor neurons to cause paralysis. Significantly harder to cure and can be lethal. *'Systemic Infection:' Pathogen affects multiple organ and tissue types, causing body-wide infections that spread fast and can be fatal. *'Internal Haemorrhaging:' Arterial membranes break down, causing rapid internal bleeding and death. *'Dysentery:' A complete breakdown in the digestive system causes infected sewage, dehydration, starvation and death. *'Insanity:' Neuropathic action of the pathogen in the frontal cortex causes severe emotional and behavioural abnormalities. Significantly harder to cure. *'Necrosis:' Large swathes of infected tissue lose blood supply and become fatal sources of gangrene. Decomposed bodies remain a vector of transmission. *'Hemorrhagic Shock:' Severe loss of blood volume causes oxygen deprivation, loss of consciousness and death. *'Coma:' Neuropathic effects in the brain stem cause loss of consciousness and sometimes death. Significantly harder to cure. *'Total Organ Failure:' Catastrophic cell death of multiple tissue types causes body-wide organ failure and rapid death. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bacteria Category:Disease Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Mind Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Game Characters Category:Plague Inc. Category:Small Sized Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Diseases